Howl from Purgatory
by cuspidor
Summary: Elliot and Olivia soon learn that not all hero's are hero's.


Howl from Purgatory

Enjoy-Cuspidor

A blonde teen was sobbing silently hoping no one would notice. Tears ran down her face and hit the ground as raindrops. The body of a middle-aged man was just a few feet away and laid in a bloody mess.

"Is he dead?" She asked hiccuping.

"Yes," the brown haired teen said plainly.

"That's good," She said sobbing "By the way my name is Gloria…what's yours?"

He looked over at her and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know the name of the person that rescued me," Gloria said trying to smile through the tears.

"My name is…" he paused "John Brown."

If she was at school and someone had that name she would have made fun of him while her friends laughed with her. But the way he disposed of the man raping her? No chance. She looked at his deceptively frail body and saw that he didn't get blood on him. Her look also told her that this teen was about average height. Age was about the same as hers.

"Is something the matter," John asked, blue eyes probing stopping her investigation.

"No, no, not at all," Gloria said stuttering.

"Are you cold? Do you wish for my jacket?" John asked tone not changing.

"No, I'm fine."

He nodded and turned on his heel waiting for the police. She then stole another glance of him. His long leather jacket did look comforting she really didn't want to wear a jacket of someone who killed. Her protector had blue jeans that were a perfect fit on and all-purpose shoes on. That's when she heard the sirens.

Two people came walking over to Gloria and John, "Hello I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler were you the one that called?"

"Yes Ma'am," John said in his same tone.

"Ok how about you come with me," Elliot asked John motioning for him to follow.

"Sir, Yes, Sir," John said quickly following.

"We're going to take you on an ambulance and we're going to check you out ok?" Detective Benson asked.

"Yeah that's ok…" Gloria said sniffling.

"I'll come with you and you can tell me along the way," Benson said.

"That's fine."

"Ok so let's get started," Detective Stabler's voice rang out.

"Sir?" John asked awaiting a question.

"So see what happened?"

"Yes Sir," John said plainly.

"Well could you tell me?" Detective Stabler said smiling.

"Sir I was on my regular walk around the neighborhood when I heard a muffled cry," John said "I tracked the noises to here and saw the man—"

"Well were is this man?" Detective Stabler asked.

"We got a problem over here detective, could you come over?" an officer said motioning for Elliot.

"Ok just stay right here," Elliot said calmly making his way towards the officer.

"What is it?" Stabler asked following him.

The officer led him to a bloodied up corpse and said, "See this?"

Stabler looked away from the corpse shaking his head.

"His nose is gone thought you would like to know, coincidentally he had a plastic surgeon's firm card in his wallet " The officer said equally repulsed.

"That's the quickest way to get a nose job," Stabler said.

Elliot made his way back to the kid to notice that he was staring at him. It was a cool calculating stare.

"Let's go downtown so you can explain it again," the detective said.

"I have to go back home," John said "The orphanage does not like me out late, Sir."

The detective gave him his card, "Ok when you get the time come to the station."

"Fine Sir."

Then John left.

"Ok, lets go over it again," Olivia said voice full of care.

"I was just on a date with a little bit older man I met on the Internet and he said he knew of a place and well…" Gloria said crying in places.

"How old did he say he was?" Olivia asked.

"He's said twenty."

"And you?"

"I'll be fifteen next week," Gloria said sobbing.

"Detective?" the doctor motioned for her to come.

"Just give me a moment with the doctor, ok?" Benson said getting up slowly.

Gloria sniveled and then gestured her to go with the doctor.

"Rape kit is positive," the doctor said as soon as they were out of earshot "but apparently the attacker was stopped before too much semen could go in. Vaginal bruising and scratches on her legs show that she put up a little bit of a fight."

"Thank you doctor," Olivia said.

The doctor left to go to another patient. Olivia's phone went off and she picked it up.

"Benson."

"Olivia we found the attacker."

"Is he at the station?" Olivia asked recognizing her partner's voice.

"No at the morgue," Elliot said.

"He should have got a lot worse."

"I know."

"Calm down Elliot," Benson said knowing his rage was building.

"It's a calm night the ME is doing the job right now. I'll call when I get details," Elliot said.

"Ok."

"Bye," a phone clicks.

"Bye," Olivia said into an empty phone.

Olivia thought for a moment deciding whether to call back but shook her head and went to the victim.

"So doc what killed him?" Elliot asked.

"Well what didn't?" Rebecca asked.

"What?"

"Guy had his nose pushed into his brain, stabbed with a very fine knife six times, and as a bonus, castrated."

Elliot Stabler whistled, "That's quite a lot."

"And that's only with ten minutes of searching give me time and I'll probably find more. Whoever did this was a pro," Doctor Hendrix said hands on her hips.

Elliot stood there thinking for a moment before calling Olivia on the phone.

"We have a problem," Elliot explained simply.

Olivia was on the phone for a little bit before she returned to Gloria but Gloria welcomed the distraction. Then when Olivia came back she looked grave.

"What," Gloria asked.

"So once again what happened to the man that was rapping you?"

"I don't know I thought he ran off," Gloria said sweating a lot.

The look that Olivia had told her she didn't believe it and Gloria then told her the truth.

"Ok so he didn't run off…this kid my age came in, his name was like John Brown, and he stopped the guy but he wasn't moving so I asked 'is he dead?' and he was like 'yes' like he saw it all the time and I don't know I was just scared and," she then started to cry and sniffle that any more words didn't make sense.

"It's all right honey," Olivia said patting her back.

Gloria cringed at the touch but then after a while welcomed the touch.

Olivia was worried at what Elliot told her. This 'John Brown' needs to be found and stopped.


End file.
